Lebih Indah
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki kehidupan yang biasa saja dan berubah menjadi lebih indah semenjak kau datang / Hae-ya, dengar aku percayakan seluruh hatiku padamu dan satu janjiku.. kaulah cinta yang terakhir bagiku.. Saranghae.. / A GenderSwitch Fanfiction, HyukHae.


Lebih Indah - HyukHae version

Cast:

Lee Hyukjae x Lee Donghae (GS)

Cho Kyuhyun

And other support cast.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

* * *

_"Saat ku tenggelam dalam sendu_

_Waktupun enggan untuk berlalu_

_Ku berjanji tuk menutup pintu hatiku_

_Entah untuk siapapun itu"_

* * *

Hyukjae adalah namja yang terbilang cukup ceria dan memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan. Ia yang juga senang sekali tersenyum dan menyapa orang-orang di sekitarnya, membuat pamor 'pribadi menyenangkan' itu sebagai melonjak.

Namun, setelah kejadian satu bulan yang lalu.. Pribadi Hyukjae yang menyenangkan dan membuat hati orang-orang sekitarnya menghangat, menguap entah kemana. Sekarang Hyukjae menjadi pribadi yang dingin, dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Bahkan ia memiliki julukan baru:

_'Ice Prince'_

(Dan ketika Kyuhyun mendengar julukan baru Hyukjae, ia berkomentar Hyukjae pantas menjadi pasangan Jessica, anak kelas XI IPA 7, yang memiliki julukan Ice Princess sebagai pengganti Hyoyeon)

Bisa dibilang, ini kasus yang cukup sering terjadi di kalangan remaja seperti Hyukjae yang baru saja menginjakkan umur 17 tahun. Tapi bagi Hyukjae, kasus ini baru pertama kali terjadi di dalam kehidupannya. Dan ia berharap ini adalah kasus pertama dan terakhirnya.

Dikhianati dan putus cinta.

Ya. Hyukjae baru saja di khianati dan putus cinta oleh (mantan) pacarnya, Kim Hyoyeon.

Jadi begini ceritanya. Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Hyoyeon adalah pasangan paling terkenal di SM Academy karena keromantisannya. Umur pacaran mereka sudah hampir menginjakkan 1 tahun, namun takdir berkata lain.

Selama satu bulan terakhir ini, Hyoyeon selingkuh dibelakang Hyukjae dengan hoobae mereka. Dan ketika hari anniversary satu tahun mereka, dan Hyukjae berniat memberi kejutan kepada Hyoyeon dibawah pohon sakura..

Ia menangkap basah Hyoyeon berciuman dengan hoobae tersebut. Dibawah pohon sakura tempat mereka berdua janjian.

Dan setelah itu, hubungan mereka selesai. Hyoyeon menangis meraung-raung karena Hyukjae memutuskan hubungan mereka. Karena, faktanya Hyoyeon-lah yang mengejar Hyukjae. Namun ketika Hyukjae sudah mencintai Hyoyeon, Hyukjae malah di khianati seperti itu.

Kalian tau sendiri kan bagaimana rasanya?

Dan hingga sekarang, Hyukjae bertekad untuk menutup hatinya.

* * *

"_Entah untuk siapapun itu._

_"Semakin ku lihat masa lalu_

_Semakin hatiku tak menentu_

_Tetapi satu sinar terangi jiwaku_

_Saat ku melihat senyummu"_

* * *

Hyukjae bertekad untuk menutup hatinya dan tidak pernah mau melihat kembali ke belakang. Ia bahkan sudah meminta sahabatnya, Kyuhyun, untuk tidak mengingat-ingat hubungannya dengan Hyoyeon lagi.

Toh Hyukjae sekarang, juga mengetahui Hyoyeon sudah kembali menjadi pasangan bahagia dengan hoobae tersebut. Sejujurnya, ia sangat bersyukur Hyoyeon sudah menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik pada dirinya.

Lebih baik pada dirinya?

yeah, Hyukjae berpikiran seperti itu karena pasti itu alasan Hyoyeon selingkuh di belakangnya.

Atau hatinya terbagi menjadi dua? Setengah untuk dirinya dan setengahnya lagi untuk hoobae tersebut?

'AARGH! Hentikan Hyukjae! Hentikan!' inner Hyukjae berkata jika ia sudah mulai merenungi masa lalunya lagi.

"Hyung, kau bisa diam tidak?!" tegur Kyuhyun -sahabatnya dan yang sebenarnya adalah adik kelasnya namun loncat kelas itu- karena melihat Hyukjae memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri yang berkata untuk tidak membahas 'dia' kan? Tapi kenapa malah kau sendiri yang sepertinya, masih melamunkan dia?" omel Kyuhyun perlahan karena mereka berdua tengah berada di pelajaran sejarah korea siang itu.

Hyukjae terdiam. Entah, mulutnya benar-benar seperti terkunci siang ini. Biasanya ia akan membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastik, namun sekarang? Ia diam.

"Benar ya? Huh.. Lupakan dia hyung! Cari yang lain!"

**SREEK!**

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan munculah wakil kepala sekolah, Kangta-ssaem. Semua murid-murid kelas XI Seni 4 berbisik-bisik sendiri.

"Tenang-tenang! Jangan berisik haksaeng! Kangta-ssaem ingin berbicara!" ujar Dongwook-ssaem. Dan kemudian satu kelas pun hening.

"Baiklah. Masuklah!" Kangta-ssaem menyuruh masuk seseorang.

Murid-murid pun diam, termasuk Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menanti 'siapa-yang-disuruh-masuk-oleh-ssaem'. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang yeoja dengan tinggi rata-rata, rambut brunette panjang sepunggung dan bergelombang pada ujungnya, menggunakan bando biru berpita serta.. Ketika ia menoleh menghadap murid-murid XI Seni 4 untuk memperkenalkan diri..

"Annyeonghasaeyo, joneun Lee Donghae ibnida. Aku pindahan dari Jepang.. Memang sedikit aneh aku pindah ketika semester 2.. ini di karenakan appa dipindah tugaskan.. mohon bantuannya ya semuanya. Terima kasih" yeoja itu, Donghae, membungkukkan dirinya dengan sopan sambil tersenyum. Sehingga membuat semua anak kelas XI Seni 4 terpesona melihatnya.

Terutama Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar terpana dengan senyum anak baru itu. Senyum yang bisa di kategorikan sebagai senyum malaikat.

'Apa ia seorang malaikat ya? Ia begitu cantik dan manis..' batinnya.

"Baiklah, Donghae. Kau duduk di sebelah Hyukjae okay? Hyukjae! Acungkan tanganmu agar Donghae mengetahuimu!" titah Kangta ssaem.

Hyukjae yang masih terpana akibat senyuman Donghae, tidak mendengar perintah dari Kangta-ssaem. Kyuhyun yang menyikut Hyukjae pun, tidak sadar-sadar.

Sehingga..

"HYUKJAE! JANGAN MELAMUN! ANGKAT TANGANMU SEKARANG!" Kangta-ssaem, yang memang terkenal sangat galak (dan memang benar-benar galak) berteriak sangat keras sehingga Hyukjae terlonjak dan mengangangkat tangannya "NE NE! SAYA DISINI SSAEM!" pekik Hyukjae tak sadar dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Sehingga anak-anak lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat tingkah konyol Hyukae.

Hyukjae menggosok tengkuknya, malu. Ia melirik Donghae yang masih di depan dan tengah tertawa bersama lainnya, terlihat tampak cantik dan begitu manis daripada ketika ia tersenyum.

Sepertinya Hyukjae telah menemukan seseorang yang telah menerangi jiwanya kembali.

* * *

_"Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya_

_Menjadi lebih indah_

_Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa_

_Membuatku merasa sempurna"_

* * *

Semenjak tragedi 'SAYA-DISINI-SSAEM', Hyukjae dan Donghae menjadi akrab. Atau bisa dibilang, sangat akrab. Sekarang jika kemana-mana, pasti Hyukjae akan pergi dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya hal ini membuat para yeoja SM Academy iri dengan Donghae yang bisa dekat dengan 2 pangeran sekolah tersebut. Tapi, Hyukjae & Kyuhyun tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Dan semenjak Hyukjae mengenal Donghae pula, Hyukjae mulai berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi seperti yang dulu. Kembali menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan murah senyum kepada semua orang.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun dan teman-teman sekelasnya merasa sangat bersyukur terhadap munculnya seorang Lee Donghae di kehidupan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merasa hidupnya kembali sempurna entah mengapa. Ia merasa... Lubang besar yang berada di hatinya, mulai tertutup sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

_"Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup_

_Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya_

_Kaulah yang terbaik untukku"_

* * *

Donghae sekarang menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae. Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama, terlebih lagi Donghae mengikuti klub yang sama dan dipimpin oleh Hyukjae di sekolahnya. Dance.

Yap. Selain menjadi pangeran sekolah, Hyukjae merupakan ketua klub dance di sekolahnya. Maka dari itu, banyak sekali yang menyayangkan mengapa Hyoyeon bisa memutuskan Hyukjae? Bukankah mendapatkan Hyukjae adalah sesuatu yang susah?

Setiap sore, sepulang latihan dance, Hyukjae akan pulang bersama Donghae berjalan kaki. Untungnya, rumah mereka searah. Plus hanya berbeda 3 rumah saja. Bagi Hyukjae ini merupakan sebuah moment yang paling ia sukai jika bersama Donghae.

Pulang jalan kaki berdua.

"Hae-ya, kau tak lelah?" Hyukjae menoleh kepada Donghae yang terus berjalan sambil menyandungkan lagu 'Sunshine' milik B1A4.

"Aku? Tidak kok. Ada apa?" Donghae balik tanya sambil menghadap ke Hyukjae dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tidak apa sih.. Err.. Maksudku tadi kan latihan hari ini berat, jadi siapa tahu kau lelah.." Hyukjae menggosok tengkuknya, berusaha mengurangi rasa gugup yang melanda jika 'speechless' seperti ini di hadapan Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh, lalu menggenggam satu tangan Hyukjae dengan erat dan berkata "tidak apa Hyukkie. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Cukup dengan kau berada disini, rasa lelahku hilang kok. Ayo semangat! Tinggal beberapa blok lagi oke?"

Dan bagi Hyukjae, ketika Donghae menggenggam tangannya, ia berharap waktu berhenti sebentar hanya untuk melewati sore ini sambil bergenggaman tangan dengan Donghae.

Ia merasa sangat-amat-nyaman dengan adanya Donghae di sampingnya.

Dan.. mungkin Donghae memang yang terbaik untuknya.

* * *

_"Kini ku ingin hentikan waktu_

_Bila kau berada di dekatku_

_Bunga cinta bermekaran dalam jiwaku_

_Kan ku petik satu untukmu"_

* * *

Malam ini Hyukjae benar-benar terpesona dengan style Donghae yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan belum berkedip sama sekali semenjak Donghae turun dari lantai 2 tempat kamarnya berasal.

Eomma Donghae, Leeteuk Ahjumma (karena Hyukjae sering pulang bersama Donghae, Hyukjae jadi mengenal eomma Donghae dan sebaliknya), sampai menggoda Hyukjae habis-habisan.

"Aku tau kalau anak perempuanku cantik, tapi.. Lap-lah air liur yang menestes di sudut bibirmu itu Hyukkie. Kau tahu, memalukan.."

"Hah?" Cepat-cepat Hyukjae meraba sudut bibirnya yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya (?) Donghae tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang kelewat konyol.

"Eomma hanya menggodamu Hyukkie. Kajja, aku tak ingin Sungmin menunggu kita" jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum "aah? Begitu..." Hyukjae mengusap tengkuknya pelan sambil menunduk malu-malu "Leeteuk ahjumma selalu menggodaku!" tambah Hyukjae dan membuat ibu dan sang anak tertawa.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Donghae malam itu bertujuan pergi ke pesta sweet seventeen teman sekelasnya, Lee Sungmin. Dengan dress code hitam untuk para namja dan dress code putih untuk para yeoja.

Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan mengapa Hyukjae sampai tidak berkedip menatap Donghae.

Donghae menggerai rambut brunette panjangnya dan memberi bando putih yang sesuai dengan dressnya. Malam ini, Donghae menggunakan dress putih bertali spaghetti, dibagian bawah dadanya berhiaskan pita baby blue sehingga membuat dada Donghae menjadi lebih terangkat serta ukuran dress Donghae yang hanya selutut memperlihatkan kaki putih nan jenjang miliknya yang beralaskan high-heels berwarna senada. Donghae juga menggukan make-up yang natural dan menggunakan lip-balm sehingga membuat bibirnya menjadi tambah sexy.

Coba bayangkan? Cantikkan? Pastas saja uri jewel terpesona sampai air liurnya menetes seperti itu :D

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai tuan putri" goda Hyukjae sambil memberhentikan mobilnya setelah sampai di gedung tempat acara malam itu berlangsung.

Dengan cepat, Hyukjae turun dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tuan putri. Tak lupa ia mengulurkan tangannya agar membantu dapat membantu Donghae.

"Terima kasih, Hyuk" senyum Donghae setelah keluar dari mobil. Hyukjae membalas senyumannya kemudian menggandeng Donghae masuk ketempat acara berlangsung.

Setelah berbagai section terlewati, Sungmin -yeoja yang berulang tahun malam ini- naik keatas panggung dan mengumumkan sesuatu "baiklah! Ini dia acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu~ Silahkan berpasangan satu sama lain karena kita akan mengadakan.. Dance time! DJ! Music please~"

Musik pun mengalun dengan lembut. Ternyata, DJ tersebut menyalakan lagu yang bernuansa romantis dan slow sehingga membuat para undangan terbawa suasana.

"Kyu, ayo berdansa" ajak Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae. FYI, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Ehm, kau sudah selesai memberi pengumuman?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh cinta "tentu saja, kajja!" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke lantai dansa, namun sebelum itu Sungmin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Hyukjae "ya! Hyukkie! Ajaklah Donghae berdansa. Sebelum ditarik Siwon thuh! Lihat-lihat dia kemari! Hahahaha"

Hyukjae langsung melotot mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin, ia kemudian menoleh kearah Donghae yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Siwon.

"Ehm, kau ingin berdansa denganku Donghae?" tawar Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Namun sayangnya, belum Donghae menjawab, Hyukjae memeluk pinggang Donghae erat dan berkata "maaf Siwon, tapi Donghae milikku malam ini~"

Mendengar perkataan itu, muka Donghae langsung memerah bukan main. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Kajja"

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dansa sambil menarik tangan Donghae lembut. Donghae, yang masih dalam keadaan 'blushing' hanya dapat mengikuti langkah Hyukjae sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey.." Hyukjae memposisikan tangan Donghae untuk melingkar di lehernya, lalu ia sendiri memposisikan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Donghae.

"Jangan menunduk. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat jelek jika seperti itu.." Hyukjae menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, mengikuti irama lagu yang melatar belakangi dansa mereka berdua malam itu. Tangan Hyukjae terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Donghae sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu untuk beberapa detik.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan penuh cinta sambil tersenyum manis kepada sang tuan putri yang kini di kedua pipi chubbynya mulai terlihat semburat-semburat merah muda yang menggemaskan.

"Aku ingin menghentikan waktu malam ini, Hae-ya.." ungkap Hyukjae jujur sambil menarik pinggang Donghae pelan, menimbulkan jarak mereka semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae lembut "kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia malam ini. Aku merasa banyak bunga bermekaran di dalam hatiku setiap aku bersamamu. Dan setiap aku bersamamu itu pula, aku ingin menghentikan waktu Hae-ya.. Agar aku bisa berada disampingmu.. Selalu.."

"Kau melamarku?" goda Donghae walaupun jelas terlihat mukanya merah padam.

"Mungkin... Begitu?" balas Hyukjae menggoda Donghae "kalau aku serius, apakah kau ingin menjadi istriku, Lee Donghae?"

"Akan kupikirkan." Kekeh Donghae pelan.

* * *

_"Ku percayakan seluruh hatiku padamu_

_Kasihku satu janjiku kaulah yang terakhir bagiku"_

* * *

Keesokan harinya setelah ulang tahun Sungmin, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Donghae siang itu.

Mengingat ulang tahun Sungmin adalah hari sabtu, tentu saja hari ini adalah hari minggu. Itu sebabnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Donghae di kediamannya.

TING TONG!

"Lho? Hyukae? Masuklah sayang! Donghae tak bilang jika kau ingin kemari siang ini" tutur Leeteuk ramah kepada Hyukjae yang tengah tersenyum di depan pintu rumahnya "aku memang tidak berkata kepada Donghae, ahjumma. Aku ingin memberi kejutan saja" jawabnya sopan "baiklah, kalau begitu ayo masuk. Tidak enak di lihat tetangga jika kau berdiri disini. Kajja!"

Hyukjae mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Donghae.

Rumah Donghae tampak lenggang siang itu. Hanya ada appa-nya, eomma-nya dan Donghae sendiri. Kakaknya, Lee Donghwa, entah sedang pergi kemana.

"Hyukkie?!" seru Donghae tak percaya ketika mendapati sahabatnya, serta orang yang ia puja satu bulan belakangan ini, duduk di tengah ruang tamu keluarganya.

"Hai?" sapa Hyukjae grogi karena melihat Donghae yang begitu natural.

Maksudku dengan pakaian rumah. Kaos putih oblong yang sedikit kebesaran, hot pants hitam, rambut brunette yang di cepol keatas, memakai kacamata (bayangin Hae pakai kacamata waktu ke Sukira yang terakhir itu ya! :D) dan tangan kanan yang membawa satu kantung keripik.

Donghae, yang merasa dilihati oleh Hyukjae langsung gelagapan "ah-ah.. Aku akan ganti baju dulu!"

"Tidak! Tidak usah Donghae-ya! Kemarilah!" seru Hyukjae sambil menepuk bagian sofa yang tidak di duduki disampingnya. Donghae menurut.

Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya mengarah ke Hyukjae dan kemudian duduk disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, eomma Donghae datang membawa segelas jus strawberry kesukaan Hyukjae.

"Ah! Aku baru berniat memanggilmu Hae! Ini untukmu Hyukjae, ahjumma tau diluar sangat panas. Maka dari itu, ahjumma memberikan ini. Diminum ya?" ujar Leeteuk lembut.

"Terima kasih ahjumma. Oh iya, apakah ahjussi ada?" tanya Hyukjae sehingga membuat Donghae dan sang eomma menatap Hyukjae heran. Pasalnya, walaupun appa Donghae mengenal Hyukjae, mereka tidak cukup dekat karena appa Donghae jarang di rumah.

"Ah, akan kupanggilkan. Tunggu sebentar ne?" Leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya dan memanggil sang suami. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae "harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Hyuk." balas Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Hyukjae? Apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa!" sapa appa Donghae, Kangin, kepada Hyukjae yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan sang putri tercinta.

"Baik ahjussi. Terima kasih. Kau terlihat sangat sehat ahjussi." balas Hyukjae sopan "HAHAHAHA" Kangin tertawa melihat tingkah laku Hyukjae yang begitu sopan "kau sopan sekali anak muda? Santailah sedikit. Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu." Kangin mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan Hyukjae dan Donghae duduk "jadi? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, tetapi sebelumnya ia menatap Donghae yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan heran dan sulit diartikan.

"Jadi begini ahjussi, ahjumma.. Ijinkanlah aku, Lee Hyukjae, untuk mencintai putri kalian berdua hingga waktu memisahkan kita. Memang aneh kedengarannya. Baru 4 bulan kami bertemu dan aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya.. Sejujurnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta pertama kali ketika melihat matanya saat perkenalan di depan kelas hari itu."

Donghae terperangah, ia tak percaya bahwa Hyukjae, orang yang telah ia puja dan ia cintai, mencintai dirinya juga.

'Ini tidak mungkin..' batin Donghae berkata.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu anak muda? Aku tidak ingin melihat Donghae menangis ataupun kecewa terhadapmu jika aku merestui cintamu kepada putriku. Apakah kau bisa?" tanya Kangin dengan penuh wibawa. Hyukjae mengangguk mantap. Ia meraih tangan kiri Donghae dan menggenggamnya "aku bisa. Aku yakin. Aku berjanji kaulah cinta terakhirku Hae-ya, selama-lamanya.."

Air mata Donghae sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Jujur saja, ia merasa-amat-sangat-bahagia siang ini. Ia tidak percaya Hyukjae akan mengungkapkan perasaannya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Ini seperti acara lamaran, kalian tahu kan?

"Hae-ya, dengar aku percayakan seluruh hatiku padamu dan satu janjiku.. kaulah cinta yang terakhir bagiku.. Saranghae.. Kau mau menjadi orang yang selalu ada disampingku apapun yang terjadi? Menjadi tempatku bersandar ketika senang ataupun sedih? Menjadi tempatku untuk 'pulang'?" ungkap Hyukjae penuh cinta.

Donghae, yang sudah banjir air mata, hanya bisa mengangguk dan tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Ia teramat bahagia dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku.. Hiks.. Mau.. Hiks.. Hyukk-hiks-iiee.. Na.. Do.. Sarang-hiks-hae... Hueeee~~" Donghae langsung menghambur kepelukan Hyukjae sambil menangis bahagia.

Kangin dan Leeteuk, yang melihat adegan romantis dihadapannya, hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain dan melempar senyuman penuh cinta untuk pasangannya.

"Hyukjae-ah, aku merestui hubungan kalian. Tapi ingat! Tidak boleh menikah sebelum lulus kuliah oke!"

"Ahjuss-"

"Panggil aku appa! Dan panggil Leeteuk eomma! Mulai sekarang aku kami berdua adalah orang tuamu juga Hyukkie.." Kangin tersenyum lembut kepada Hyukjae yang masih memeluk Donghae yang tengah menangis heboh.

"Baiklah appa.. Terima kasih. Aku akan menepati janjiku.." sanggup Hyukjae mantap.

"Saranghae, Hae-ya.." dan di kecuplah puncak kepala Donghae dengan penuh sayang.

* * *

_"Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya_

_Menjadi lebih indah_

_Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa_

_Membuatku merasa sempurna_

_Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup_

_Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya_

_Kaulah yang terbaik untukku"_

* * *

Bagi Hyukjae, Donghae adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mendampingi hidupnya sampai ajal memisahkan mereka berdua.

Malaikat yang di utus Tuhan untuk merubah seluruh hidupnya semenjak Hyoyeon pergi meninggalkan dirinya demi seorang hoobae dari mereka berdua yang mencintai Hyoyeon.

Malaikat yang telah menyempurnakan kehidupannya hingga hari ini. Malaikat yang selalu ada disampingnya ketika ia bahagia, sedih, marah dan kacau sekalipun.

.

.

.

"Hae-ya.." Hyukjae memeluk pinggang Donghae dari belakang sehingga membuat yeoja yang tengah mengandung anak mereka berdua itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Hentikan kebiasaan mengagetkan seperti ini Hyukkie. Bagaimana dengan aegi kita jika mereka ikut kaget?" omel Donghae dengan muka yang lucu. Hyukjae terkekeh pelan dan mencium leher bagian belakang Donghae dengan lembut "Sorry, i forgot you're pregnant right now."

Angin berhembus dengan sangat menyejukkan sore itu, membuat sepasang suami istri yang tengah mengamati sunset dari balkon apartemen mereka merasakan udara sejuk karena semenjak tadi siang hanya udara panas sajalah yang menyapa mereka.

"Hae.."

"Hmm?"

"Gomapta.."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk segalanya. Untuk membuatku bahagia, untuk membuatku menjadi seorang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.."

"Kau berlebihan.." Donghae memutar balik tubuhnya sehingga menatap Hyukjae "tidak, aku tidak berlebihan" goda Hyukjae "oh yes. You're." balas Donghae lagi.

CHUU~

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hyukjae dengan cepat mencium bibir Donghae dengan amat lembut. Ia lumat sedikit bibir sang princess sebelum ia melepaskannya "yak!" Donghae merah padam. Bukan, bukan karena marah. Namun karena malu. Donghae selalu begitu jika dicium oleh sang suami. Seperti baru pertama kali.

"Dengarkan aku Donghae sayang.. Untuk yang terakhir, terima kasih telah menemani hidupku.."

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali Hyukkie.." omel Donghae sambil tersenyum.

CHUU~

Kembali, Hyukjae mengecup bibir Donghae dengan lembut "aku belum selesai bicara Donghae sayang~" lanjut Hyukjae sambil terkekeh "kau adalah wanita yang terbaik dalam hidupku.. Saranghae.."

"Na do saranghaeyo.. Hyukkie-ah.."

Dan Donghae pun mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan penuh kelembutan sore itu.

-FIN-

A/N:

23.24 ;_;

WELL, FINALLY I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW FF AND I FINISH IT! ON 11.24 PM. :') I very very happy when i wrote 'FIN' on my notes.

SO?

Apakah aneh teman-teman? Aku tau aku tau. Maafkan aku jika ini aneh dan kelihatan tidak nyambung. Aku baru belajar membuat song-fic. Ini saja karena lagu Adera- Lebih Indah yang terus terngiang di kepalaku :')

Mengingat lagu itu, bantu aku mem-vote video ini dong:

#/ /#oQe6b_#EKLus?a (tanda # dihapus saja) di website Campina Concerto: #/campina# #/?v=767 (tanda # dihapus saja)

Video itu adalah perwakilan dari sekolah aku untuk lomba cover lagu yang diadakan Campina. Mohon bantuannya ya? :') yang nge-vote aku doakan semoga masuk surga deh! Amin amin!

Terima kasih semua-nya~ maafkan aku belum bisa mengupdate cerita lama yang bersambung!

See-ya! ❤

Don't forget to review ! :*

x.o.x.o ❤

-Cho Kyura-


End file.
